It can be useful, in a variety of contexts, to postpone creating a mixture comprising two materials until shortly prior to using the mixture. Examples of these contexts include when creating infused beverages comprising a mixture of powdered nutrients and a liquid; various types of cleaners (such as chemical and enzyme cleaners) comprising a mixture of an active cleaning ingredient and a liquid; and various medicines comprising a mixture of an active medicinal ingredient and a liquid. Accordingly, research and development continue into ways in which consumers can conveniently create a mixture comprising two materials shortly prior to using the mixture.